The Introduction
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: A mysterious woman named Mimi arrives at Mrs. Lovett's shop one day. And with her she brings a story of her past that breaks her heart to think about. What is this story and what will be the outcome. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Introduction**

**Everyone knows how close Toby and Mrs. Lovett are, right? They're like a real mother and son. I have an evil plan though, a plan that will raise questions. Who is Mimi? Will someone be taken away, in order to make another person happy? Will I ever stop writing this intro and start the story already? Well, as Mrs. Lovett would say, WAIT! I still have to… *Sweeney comes up behind me and puts Edward to my throat.* Sweeney: If you claim that you own me and have any sort of power or love for me then you'll regret it! Me: Hey, Edward's my razor; I bought him off of Amazon fair and square! Sweeney: The disclaimer?! Me: Fine, I don't own Sweeney Todd, and I don't have any love for him. *Off to the side whisper.* Even though I do. P.S. I have not abandoned The Fortune Teller for this, I simply came up with a new story idea, and I wanted to act on it before I forgot it. **

Toby and Nellie Lovett were enjoying a rare sunny day at the park. They were playing keep away (monkey in the middle) with another boy Toby had made friends with on the playground. Toby threw the ball to Mrs. Lovett and she caught it just as the other boy was about to grab for it. She saw that the young boy was getting bored and annoyed of being stuck in the middle. She threw the ball low so that the boy could catch it. He jumped for joy and she placed herself in between the two young boys. The game began again.

A few hours later the evening wind started to blow so the pair packed up their belongings and started back to the shop. On the way they did some talking. "Mum, why do you put up with Mr. Todd? I mean, I don't think he treats you the way a person should treat another person they care about."

Nellie looked down at the boy and smiled. "Toby, it's hard to explain. It's just, the poor man's been through so much, and it's hard for him to show many expressions. With what he's been through, it's understandable that he'd act the way that he does."

"I know, but you're always making excuses for his actions. And you're excuses are always about how he can't control how he acts because of his bad past. What if he did something that couldn't be excused?" He looked at her with pure fear in his eyes.

The baker bent down and hugged the young boy. "Toby, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm the adult, remember? You don't put such bad thoughts and worries in your head, okay love?" Toby smiled, nodded and they continued walking.

* * *

In another part of London a woman who looked to be somewhere in her late 20's-early 30's worked as a seamstress in a cozy little clothing shop. Her name was Mimi, and she had a mission. She whistled a happy little tune and she sewed the finishing touches on a torn dress. She was happy to be making money; she had finally gotten enough money to get herself a well off home and some pleasing furniture. Her job was well paying too, she got a fair pay for the amount of work that she did each day. At least this job was better than her last one; she shuddered at the thought of having to go back to doing that. No matter how much money she lost, she would make sure to never go that low. She had told her boss her true reason for getting this job, and the boss knew that her case was a special one. It was different from the rest of the women, who just worked there to make money to buy themselves and their family things they wanted.

A few hours passed and Mimi's boss/close friend, Mrs. Johnson, came into the room where Mimi and a few other women were working. She walked over to Mimi and handed the woman her pay for the week. "So Mimi, I've been keeping count. And I was just wondering, will you be continuing to work here, or will you be leaving us to be with him?"

Mimi smiled broadly and jumped out of her seat and grabbed the envelope. She tore it open and read the amount of money she had been paid that week for her hard work. It seemed that she had been given a bit extra as well. She gasped and wrapped her arms around the woman. "Oh my god, thanks Maureen. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Of course I will be continuing to work, I wanna be able to raise 'im the best way that I can. Wut's this extra pay for though, is there a mistake?"

The woman put her hand on Mimi's shoulders. "No mistake my dear, I want you to be able to raise him well also, so there's just some more to keep you up. Tomorrow's Sunday dear, but come back Monday. Go look for him, I want to see some proof of his existence on Monday though, okay dear?" Mimi hugged her again, said goodbye to everyone, and got home as quickly as possible.

* * *

The next day, Nellie and Toby were busy making meat pies and conversation. Toby was helping his mum to roll out the dough for another pie when he asked "Mum, could you teach me 'ow to read. They never cared to teach us at the work'ouse, and I was always to busy selling Signor Pirelli's elixir to learn. And when I asked him if he'd care to teach me, he just said that a sales boy had no reason to learn 'ow ta read. So I was wonderin' if you'd teach me."

Mrs. Lovett whipped off her hands as she finished making a pie and put a hand on his shoulder. 'ow's about you finish that pie ya git there, and then I teach you, alright darling?"

Toby's eyes glistened and quickly threw his arms around Mrs. Lovett's stomach. "Yes mum, thank you!" Mrs. Lovett chuckled as she walked away into her parlor to look for a book she could teach Toby from. She looked through many. **Hansel and Gretel**? No, considering that she and Mr. T were making meat pies out of people, and the witch in that story planned to cook the children. It didn't seem very appropriate. How about **Cinderella**? No; maybe a bit too feminine for a boy's taste. Then she found a book that sounded good for him. Toby came into the parlor and sat next to Nellie. "What's this mum?" The young boy looked at the cover of the picture book. It seemed to be called **The 3 Little Pigs.** She opened the book and began teaching him how to prononce each word.

They were in the middle of the story when there was a knock at the pie shop door. "You keep reading Toby, and come right out if there's something you can't figure out." She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and standing there was a woman with long curly dark brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. She looked like she couldn't be older that at most 32. (Her name we had learned, was Mimi). She gave Mrs. Lovett a small shy smile. She started to speak in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry to intrude on you. I was just wondering, if I could come in? I'm looking fer someone ya see, and I got some information that 'e might be 'ere."

**Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffhangerrrrr!!! What is Mimi doing at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, and who exactly is she looking for? Does she know something about Sweeney? Does she have anything to do with anyone, or is she wasting our time?-Seriously though, I wouldn't give her a name or anything unless she was important. I guess you just have to wait until chapter 2, siiiigh. P.S. If you caught any of the references to another popular musical, I'm sorry. The woman being named Mimi, her boss and friend with the name Maureen Johnson. I watched my dvd of RENTs final B-way performance on Saturday Night and was just listening to the soundtrack while writing this, so, I'm kinda on a RENT high at the second. K, so, remember to review. PEACE OUT AND CUPCAKES! P.S.S. One more RENT question... Do you think Sweeney would ever light Mrs. Lovett's candle if she asked? ;- ) LOL!!!! **


	2. Mother Or Liar?

**Mother Or Liar?**

**Okay, so I only got two reviews from chapter 1 of this story, but that's not going to stop me from making a chapter 2. Plus, two of who I consider my Fanfiction buds reviewed the first chapter, yay. *Celebrates by blowing up a balloon that has a Sharpie drawn pic. of Sweeney's face on it, then continues to hug the balloon until it pops.* Oh well, anyway, hope you all like chappie 2. Fast forward to x-mas morning. Me: Hey, didn't I wish that Sweeney would be under this tree? Sis: Yes, but not all wishes come true. You can't fit a live person under a Christmas tree, that would be really uncomfortable. Me: Shoot, I guess I'll never own Sweeney Todd. : ( **

Mrs. Lovett felt a twinge of sadness. Who was this woman, was she talking about her Sweeney? This couldn't be Lucy obviously, even with Lucy's new dirty look, a person could still see the yellow in her hair. She walked over to a booth and sat, she motioned to the sea across from her. "Won't you sit down?"

The woman smiled at her and sat down across from her. "I'm so sorry to 'ave barged in on you like this, but I've been very alone. I've gotten a job and 'ave been working very hard to be able to raise 'im up well. Once I received enough, I went out searching for 'im right away."

Who was this woman talking about? She wasn't mentioning her name, or the name of the person she was searching for. "Excuse me, but may I know your name dearie? This is all a bit difficult to follow."

The woman smiled meekly. "Of course, 'ow stupid of me. My name is Mimi Ragg, and I'm looking for me son. It's not much because it's ju' from when he was a young lil thing, but this is what he looks like. I've been keeping track every year, he should be around 12 now, quite a bit older since the last time I saw 'im. I asked the people at the workhouse, and they said he'd been taken by a man named Adolfo Pirelli. And when I couldn't find him I asked some people around, and they said they'd seen 'im working 'ere. "

Mrs. Lovett's heart sunk, could she be talking about Toby? What was happening? Toby said he had been left in the workhouse, so who was she, was she really his mother? "Are you talking about, Toby?" No matter how much it pained her, she knew she had to let this woman meet him. After all, she knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved. "If he's the one you're talking about, yes, 'e's here."

The woman smiled broadly and nodded her head. She looked extremely happy to be hearing that name. "Oh yes, I'm so happy to hear that name again. Ya see, I 'ad him at a very young age, and I knew I couldn't possibly raise 'im on me own. Me parents were ashamed that I 'ad him before marriage, my boyfriend got mad and abandoned me. I couldn't afford to bring 'im up on me own, I just couldn't bear to give him up to God, so I left him at the work'ouse. I had to get money so I started out doing something, I wasn't too proud of. If you get what I mean." Mrs. Lovett nodded her head understandingly, she thought about the times back when things were bad, she'd thought about sinking down to that point, but she never gave in. "Then I got a job as a seamstress, where I'm working now. I finally had enough money to get meself a suitable home and some toys and games fer me Toby."

Almost as if he'd been called, Toby instantly came into the pie shop. "Mum, I finished the book." He looked over at Mimi. "Oh, sorry mum. I didn't know someone else was 'ere. 'ello ma'm, sorry to have bothered you?"

Mrs. Lovett rose out of her seat. "It's no trouble love, Toby, come over here darling." Toby walked over to her sadly. walked behind her son and took in a deep breath, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She turned around and put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Toby, this is Mimi. Twelve years ago she lost her son and 'ad to give him up to the work'ouse in order to get a job to be able to give him a life he deserves." Toby looked at Mimi, then at Mrs. Lovett confused. "Do you understand what I'm saying Toby?" Toby shook his head worriedly, what was going on?

Mimi got out of her seat and walked over to Toby. She got down on one knee and held onto his hands tightly, tears forming in her eyes. "Toby, my name is Mimi. I lost me son years ago, and from what I've learned, you're his age. We look so alike, Toby I have something for you." She opened up her purse and brought out a sheet of paper. "Hun, this is your birth certificate, it says something important on it." She gave it to him to look at then reached into her bag and brought out a small stuffed tiger. "And this, is Lorenzo. Do you remember him sweet?"

Toby didn't know whether to run to Mrs. Lovett or cry. It was true, she was his mother. He even remembered sleeping with the small animal every night. He slowly looked up at her. She dropped his hands and outstretched her arms. He didn't know what to do, so he simply did the first thing that registered. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she picked him up. "Oh Toby, I'm so happy to see you again. I tried love, I worked so hard and I finally have you back!" Mrs. Lovett looked at the reunion with tears forming in her eyes. She felt selfish for thinking this, but she didn't want this woman to take Toby away from her. She had really begun to think about him as her son, and she didn't think she was ready to give him up now.

Mimi let go of the boy and Toby walked over to Mrs. Lovett. "Mum, I mean, Mrs. Lovett. I have a real mum, and she hasn't forgotten about me!" She smiled weakly, not wanting to seem weak and show her sadness. Toby could see past her forced smile though, he was a smart lad after all. "What's wrong Mrs. Lovett." Then he realized what was wrong and wrapped his arms around her neck. He whispered to her. "Don't worry about me ma'm. No matter what, I'll always think of you as me first mum."

She smiled and ran her hands through his short messy hair. She pulled him toward her once more and held him tightly, holding back every tear she was about to let loose. "I will always love ya Toby darlin', even if you aren't mine." Mimi was standing there tapping her foot, for a mother who'd just reunited with her son, she seemed like she was in a pretty big rush to be leaving. Mrs. Lovett ignored this and figured she was just very excited.

Mrs. Lovett rose and let go of Toby. Mimi smiled and looked down at Toby. "Come on hun, go pack your things and we'll be off. I hope O can make you 'appy. A new home, tons of toys, a dog." Toby brightened up a bit more when he heard he had a dog waiting for him. He walked into his room, packed everything into a suitcase and walked back out to the women. "I'm so sorry about all of this, I was just so 'appy to be able to see him and take 'im home." Nellie nodded in an understanding way, though she refused to smile. She was losing the only person that really seemed to care about her anymore.

Toby accepted the hand Mimi offered to him but turned toward the baker quickly. "There's one thing that Pirelli taught me to do besides sell 'is elixer, and that was how to write. He taught me 'ow ta write so that there'd be advertisin'. I'll write to ya all of the time ma'm, all of the time." Mrs. Lovett smiled weakly and watched as Mimi took away the lad. She watched as the two disappeared from her view. She then retreated back into her shop and grabbed a glass and a bottle of gin. She sat down and thought on how Toby would always have a glass of gin before bed to help him sleep.

A few hours later, Sweeney came downstairs and saw that the pie shop was completely empty. Yes they'd both had the day off, but Mrs. Lovett was usually preparing pies for the next day now. He searched around for her and finally heard some noise coming from her bedroom. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get a response he quietly opened the door, he didn't know why, but he felt a twinge of pity when he saw her. She was sitting on her bed, her legs brought up to her chest, and her head in her folded arms, crying. He walked over to her slowly and sat down next to her. She lifted her head slowly and gasped when she saw him sitting next to her. "Oh Mr. T, I didn't see you there." She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just..." She took in a shaky breath and only ended up putting her forehead on his shoulder and getting his shoulder wet with her tears.

He frowed but instead of backing away and leaving her in her sadness he sat her up straight and waited. Once she calmed down he spoke. "Would you like to explain the water works my pet?" He suddenly realized that something was missing, it seemed that everytime the baker started to get like this the boy would come to her aid. "Where's the lad, where's Toby?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes welled up with tears and Sweeney quickly grabbed some tissues and handed to her. She refused them and faced him. "A woman came by earlier, her name was Mimi. She, she was his real mother Mr. T. I mean, I loved Toby like he was me own son. I knew though, that if I kept 'im I'd being acting selfishly, and I'd be taking him from his real mother."

Sweeney placed one of his hands over hers comfortingly, he wasn't too good at this consoling thing, but it was worth a try at least. "I lost two people I was very close to, so I can understand how horrid you feel right now. Even though you may not know it, you probably helped both of them. That woman can have the son she had lost, and Toby can can have someone that can do things, that not even you could probably do for him."

She noddedly sadly then smiled at him a bit. "Mr. T, I know it can't be easy for you to console people since you've become like this. I want you to know that I appreciate it though, so thank you." She wrapped her arms around the barber and at first he sat there uncomfortably still, not knowing what to do. Then one of his hands slowly rubbed her back as a parents consoles a crying child, as his other hand held her head on his shoulder.

**So I'll say it again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So, what will happen next? The part about Mimi being in a rush to leave kind of gave me an idea for chapter 3, what will happen? Will something happen to Toby? And what about Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett, is that ending a beginning to a Sweenett, or a simple moment of consolation? You tell me in your review what you want it to be, consoling or la-la-la-loooove. Peace until chapter 3. **


	3. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Here it is Sweeney fans, chapter 3 of ****The Introduction****. Can't think of much of an intro note to this chapter without giving away anything. I want the truth to be a surprise. I'll just put in the disclaimer. *Sung to the tune of I Drink from A Sippy Cup by Charlie Waffles (from 2 1/2 Men).* I do not own Sweeney Todd, Sweeney Todd, Sweeney Todd. I do not own Sweeney Todd, though I wish I did. If I said I owned Sweeney, I would be a liar. Sweeney: You lied to me. Me: No, I said I didn't own you, but if I said I did, then I'd be lying. Sweeney: Oh okay, bye then. Me: *Smiles incessantly***

Toby quickly tried to keep in step with Mimi's quick strides. He was upset that he had to leave Mrs. Lovett so quickly, but he supposed he understood his mother wanting to have him back. So why then wasn't she acting as happy now, why wasn't she hugging him and acting as nice as she had been earlier? He decided to start a conversation. "So what kind of dog do we 'ave mum?"

Mimi turned to face him and frowned. Toby backed away frightened, what had hhappened between when she had hugged him and now? "Shut up you little brat, there ain't no dog!" Toby looked at her surprised, why was she acting like this? She stopped and turned to see his confused look. She bent down and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't you get it you thick-witted boy, I'm not your mummy or notin'! In fact I'm a close friend of Willy Crane." Toby thought hard, why did that name sound so familiar? A fearful look suddenly swept across his face, and then worry, he felt sick all of a sudden. Now he remembered the name, Willy Crane was the horrid man who owned the workhouse Pirelli had taken him from. Pirelli had been bad, but Master Crane had been much worse. He shuttered at the thought of the wicked man. Willy Crane was a fat, selfish and cruel man. He had made Toby's young childhood as horrible as he humanly could. Toby may not have been the brightest child, but he was smart. This woman obviously wasn't his real mother, she had stolen him away from the only truly kind person he'd ever known only to bring him back to the cruelest master he'd ever had. He admitted to himself that he didn't take too kindly to Mr. Todd and he was very suspicious of him, but no one could be as horrible as Willy Crane. Sweeney might have scolded and yelled at him a few times but he never beat him, physically or mentally, like Crane had. Toby started to cry at the thought of returning to the workhouse. The only response he got was a slap to the cheek. If this woman had been Mrs. Lovett she would be holding him close and trying to comfort him, not hurting him.

The two of them stood at the front of the workhouse and Toby tried his hardest to pull back, so that Mimi couldn't drag him inside the building. She let go of him and picked him up by the waist, carrying him over her shoulder. He started screaming, but knowing that there was nothing he could do now, he stopped and accepted what was happening. She brought him into the building and then into the boss' office. She rang the bell and out came the very man that Toby feared the most. Toby shivered at the sight of him and took a large gulp. "Look who I finally tracked down and found Willy. He's been hangin' around that pie shop owned by some Mrs. Lovett this entire time. I brought 'im back to ya."

The now very old man stepped away from the desk he was behind and Mimi shoved Toby at him. "Ah, Tobias Ragg. I've been wondering if I'd ever see you again. My you've grown since you left with that Pirelli fellow. What 'appened to him, I liked the man." Toby explained everything and Willy gave off a harsh laugh. "So, you were evern too much trouble for him eh? So you've been working at Mrs. Lovett's huh?"

Mimi answered for the boy. "Yeah, what a chatter. I couldn't get her to shut her gob. All she did was talk about how sorry she felt for me, I still can't believe the woman actually fell for the filth of a sob story I gave 'er. It took me ages to get this little leech away from 'er." She rolled her eyes and proceeded to stick her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

Toby got out of Crane's grasp, ran at Mimi and gave her a large shove. "Don't you dare talk about Mrs. Lovett that way! I loved her like she was me own mum! And the only reason she fell for your story is because she 'as a good, caring heart, while you don't have one at all!"

Mimi stood shocked for a short while, then back handed him. "You don't say things like that you little brat!" Toby stood there and spat in her face, Mimi grabbed both of his wrists, and her frown turned into a sneer. "If she seemed to love you so much, why'd she give you up so easily? Obviously she didn't really care about ya. Who could care for a snotty terror like you?!"

Toby stood there and grimaced, giving her the same look he'd seen Mr. Todd give Mrs. Lovett from time to time. "For the same reason she believed your lie, she cares about people who are in pain. She saw that you, as my fake mum, had missed me. She didn't want to give me up, but she wanted to make you happy."

Mimi gave him a smile. "Well she's made me very happy now, she's made both me and Mr. Crane very 'appy. And do you know why?" Toby looked away from her and down at the floor. "That's right, we're happy because we have you back." She let go of the boy and screamed "Emily!" A young woman who looked about in her mid 20's arrived at the door. "Please take Toby here to a room, any room. Give him some clothes to wear, he will be starting as soon as possible." Emily curtsied and grabbed for his suitcase but Mimi stopped her. "No Emily, the lad won't be needing those things anymore. I'll keep them someplace safe." Emily nodded and took Toby's hand. She walked out of the room with Toby close behind, staring back at the pair.

Toby and Emily walked along in silence until Emily heard Toby's silent sobs. She got down and pulled him towards her the same way Mrs. Lovett had. She calmed him and he pulled away, confused by her kind gesture. "Don't cry Toby, it's okay. I'm sorry you had to lose Mrs. Lovett." He looked at her surprised. "Yes, I heard everything. I'm so sorry that the two of them did this to you, taking you away from a woman who seemed like a mother to you. I lost mine when I was 9, died of the plague. Don't listen to them though, you seem like a very sweet boy to me who'd do anything for those that he loved."

She smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back, drying his tears with his shirt sleeve. "Why, why are you being so nice to me? You work here don't you?"

Emily looked down and then back up at him. "Yes I do, in fact, Mimi is me sister. 'orrible wicked witch ain't she? I'm not though, it's hard because of her. I try to make friends with every child who comes through here though, they all call me Emily Angel." Toby smiled and hugged her again, he liked Emily. They finally came to a small room with nothing in it except for a bed and a desk. It was messy looking and bare all around. "I'm so sorry to have to say this Toby, but this is where you'll be."

Toby nodded and turned to face her. "I know, I was here a long time ago." Emily looked at him shocked. "Yes, I was left here as a baby. Then Signor Pirelli took me to work for him, 'e was horrible 'e was. Mrs. lovett took me from 'im, the sweetest lady I've ever known and the closest thing I ever had to a real mum. Then back here today."

Emily felt tears coming to her eyes, she knelt down and pulled Toby into a tight hug. "Don't worry sweetie, I won't let me mean sister or anyone treat you badly alright? And if they do, you tell Emily Angel, okay?" Toby smiled and nodded, he wished that she'd been around when he was first at the workhouse. Maybe then it wouldn't have been as bad as it was. Toby really liked Emily, but he couldn't help but wish that he could get out of there and be back with Mrs. Lovett again. He missed her too much, he even had to admit that he slightly missed the demon barber. Even he wasn't as bad as Mater Willy Crane, he just wished he could be saved. He sighed as he grabbed the clothes Emily had left for him and began to change. She was a kind and warn lady, just as kind and warm as Mrs. Lovett had been to him.

**So, how'd you like chapter 3? Sorry that I didn't put any Sweeney or Mrs. Lovett in it, but this one was all about Toby. I already have a plan brewing in my mind for what will happen in chapter 4, so don't you worry. I am also working on my first Christmas ST story, yay, I'm all smiley about that. I'll probably post it Christmas eve so that it can get up on the site on time. Man I just realized how close that is, cool! I'm having a very good day today. 1st of all my older sister had her baby this past Thursday, and I was all smiles when I saw her yesterday for the first time. I love Kelsey, she's super cute even with barely any hair. 2nd of all today is December 21st, and do all of you Sweeney fans know what that means? IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS SINCE JOHNNY DEPP PLAYING SWEENEY CAME TO THE THEATERS!!! My sis and I celebrated by at first saying over and over how happy we were about it, then we watched the movie. Actually, it's ending right as I type this. "And she was beautiful." Happy two years old birthday Johnny as Sweeney, Helena as Nellie and so on and so forth. Any who, hope you loved chapter 3 and look out for chapter 4! P.S. Yes I did take Willy Crane from Johnny's Willy Wonka and Ichabod Crane. And I took Emily from CB, though this Emily was neither dead nor blue. Reviews are greatly loved. **


	4. Emily's Mission

**Emily's Mission**

**Alright everyone, I'm almost done with this thing, after this I'll put up one more chapter. I;m already scheming in my mind about what will happen, so it shouldn't take long to get up on the site. I really hope you enjoy chapter 4. I don't have much of an introduction so I'll just say this. I don't own Sweeney Todd, and if I did I wouldn't have to write this sad disclaimer that says I don't own him. : ( **

It was late at night now; Toby was struggling to sleep on his old cot. He hated it here; he had everything when he was living with Mrs. Lovett. He sat up in bed shivering cold, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He quietly spoke to himself to give himself some warm comfort in the cold room. "Please, save me. I wish anyone would get me out here. I'd even be 'appy to see Mr. Todd." What he didn't know was as he was saying this; Emily was making her nightly rounds, making sure that every child was asleep. She listened to him talk and a flame rose within her. She went down to the main floor as quickly and quietly as possible, grabbed her jacket, and slipped out the door.

The winter cold was freezing her, but she didn't care. She couldn't bear to see the lad in so much anguish. She buttoned up her coat quickly and ran after a carriage she'd found. She got in and closed the door. "Take me to Fleet Street as quickly as possible, it's important, please." The carriage driver nodded and got the horse started down the cobble stoned street.

After about 10 minutes the man spoke to her. "Anywhere you need to go specifically ma'm?"

Emily thought for a minute, where was this Mrs. Lovett person again? "Oh yes; Mrs. Lovett's pie shop." The man gave her a strange look, and she understood why. Why would a person be in such a large rush to get to a pie shop at the late hour? She wasn't about to explain her reason why she needed to get there, she just did. The man finally pulled up in front of a two-story building. She smiled and paid him for the ride. ""Thank you so much sir." He nodded and was off as soon as she exited the carriage. She ran to the door and knocked at it furiously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------AN HOUR EARLIER-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett still sat on her bed talking. "Oh Mr. T, do ya think Toby's alright with her? Do you think she'll take good care of 'im?"

Sweeney couldn't help it, he knew and understand perfectly well how worried and upset she was. The only thing he could think of doing was holding her close, so she just sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine Mrs. Lovett. He's getting ready to go to sleep now I'm sure, they got reacquainted and everything's fine." He didn't know that for sure, but he figured it was the best thing to tell her to calm her down. It worked and she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He didn't know what was happening, but his mind was telling him to do something. For some reason his heart was telling him to do the same thing, so he did. He didn't know what was happening, was all of this making him feel closer to her or something. Suddenly she didn't seem as annoying as she always had before; she looked like a child who'd just lost their parents in St. Dunstan's market. He looked at her resting against him and he swore he almost wanted to smile, she actually looked, sweet.

"Oh I hope you're right Mr. Todd. I hope he's 'appy wiv' her." He held her closer and they both slowly fell asleep in each others arms, at least until a hard knock at the door woke them up. The baker rose tiredly, "Don't worry love. I'll get it." She walked to the door of the pie shop and opened, careful not to let a lot of cold air in. She looked at the shivering girl in front of her, her head covered with a thin shawl. "Oh you poor thing, come out of the cold." The girl smiled and walked inside as Mrs. Lovett closed the door. Mrs. Lovett poured her some tea that was leftover from that night. "So what brings you over 'ere at this late 'our?"

The girl took a large gulp of the warm liquid and cleared her throat. "Well, me name is Emily Marshall. I believe a woman came by here earlier today and took a boy from you, named Toby."

Nellie looked at her confused then a feeling of fear swept over her. "Why, what 'appened? Is something wrong wiv' him?" Sweeney came out now; the noise had brought him out of Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.

Emily nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so Mrs. Lovett. You see, Mimi is me sister, and also a close friend of Willy Crane." Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney looked at each other confused. They were both wondering the same thing, who the heck is Willy Crane? "He's the owner of the work'ouse that Pirelli man got the lad from." Tears started to form in her eyes and Mrs. Lovett handed her a tissue while a pained expression remained on her face. "You see, she wasn't 'is real mother, she took him to bring him back to that awful work'ouse. It was a kidnapping they made up together. They were running low on children and Master Crane came up with the idea of getting him back somehow, and that's 'ow it happened. I'm so sorry, I didn't know anything about it until they brought Toby in and I was listening in on their conversation." She held onto one of Nellie's hands as the baker stared off into the distance in shock. "He misses you so much Mrs. Lovett, he's been distressed all night." She looked over at the equally as shocked face of Sweeney Todd. Sure he didn't like the boy a whole lot, but even he knew that what those people had done to both Mrs. Lovett and Toby wasn't right in the least. "I'm guessing you're Mr. Todd? 'e doesn't seem to like you a whole lot, but he even said and I quote him. "I'd even be 'appy to see Mr. Todd." Sweeney stood there shocked; he was that frightened to be in the workhouse? Mrs. Lovett rose and walked over to her counter, holding onto the edge to keep her up, she was certain she'd faint if she wasn't holding herself up. The boy who she'd thought of as her own son was stuck inside that horrible workhouse again?

Sweeney looked at her worried; he could tell how upset she was. Nellie turned around and ran into his arms. He held her close as she cried, her head on his shoulder and her arms around him tightly. She spoke between sobs. "Sweeney, he's back in that 'orrid place, what did I do? I'm 'orrible for letting him go in the first place! He trusted me and I let him down!"

Sweeney pulled himself away from and she looked up at him with sad brown eyes. He wiped her hears away with his thumb and brought his arms around her shoulders. "It's not your fault Nell; you had no clue what was going to happen. You didn't know what she was doing; your kindness told you to give him up to the woman you thought was his mother. You're not horrible pet, you're loving." She wrapped her arms around his neck, still sad from what happened with Toby. Though a bit happy from him calling her Nell and her calling him Sweeney without him doing anything afterward but comforting her.

Emily smiled slightly and rose slowly. "If you'll listen, I actually think I have a plan to get 'im back to you." The two looked at her and nodded. Mrs. Lovett smiled, her heart full of hope even before hearing Emily's plan. Emily was surely an angel she was.

**Poor Mrs. Lovett for losing Toby, but also a big awwww for that Sweenett moment, please don't think I'm all wimpy, but I actually started crying a little at that part as I was typing it up. *Embarrassed laughter.* So, what did you think of the characterization. I didn't want to make Sweeney OOC, but it was hard to keep him Sweeney but not give him some heart for seeing Nellie so sad. I hope he wasn't too OOC at least. So what do you think that was all about, you think he just felt bad for her, or do you really think that Sweeney's starting to fall in love with the poor baker? I wanna say love, but you decide. And be ****honestly truthful; don't just say love because you want to see love. **


	5. A Daring Rescue

**A Daring Rescue**

**So sorry this chapter took so long, with my Christmas story and everything else, I was kinda busy. Plus I hadn't updated ****The Fortune Teller ****in ages. So now it's time to update this, don't you agree? So anyway, Emily will tell Nellie and Sweeney her plan in this chapter, and they'll go through with it. Will it work? Can Toby be saved? Will this do anything good for SweeneyxNellie? Will I ever stop asking all of these questions and let the chapter answer them for me? Anyway I hope you've enjoyed your trip on ****The Introduction****, exits are nowhere, and I do not own Sweeney Todd. Now I sound like a flight attendant. **

Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett sat, watching as Emily paced back and forth, deciding whether her plan would be a good one or not. "Alright you two, this is what we do. Mr. Todd, I know my sister already met Mrs. Lovett, she took Toby from 'er after all, but she's never met you 'as she?" Sweeney shook his head, he had probably been out walking when she had come over. He did that a lot now, just left without notifying anyone to think about Lucy or Johanna. "Good, so she wouldn't know what you look like. I say that you walk into the work'ouse, asking for some apprentice to 'elp you around. Then Mrs. Lovett, I brought you one and I'll tell you where he is, you dress in the outfit all of us female workers dress in, and go look for Toby. Anyone who asks what you're doing, you say you're taking him outside for a bit of fresh air, claim he'd been feelin' ill. Then go outside with 'im, I'll get a carriage waiting for you and I'll be waiting. Then I come back inside and give Sweeney the word and 'e'll tell the man who shows off the boys that he's changed his mind. He'll join us outside and we'll get 'im out."

Mrs. Lovett jumped up happily and ran over to Emily, embracing her tightly. "Oh Emily, what would we do without you? You're such a dear." Emily chuckled and returned the hug.

Sweeney rose and nodded. "Thank you Emily. Now what is this word you'll tell me?"

Emily tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "How's about I say, free? It's nice and short, and you'll know what it means." Sweeney nodded his head shook her hand as if striking a deal with the girl. Emily reached inside a bag she'd brought with her and pulled out a uniformed dress. "Mrs. Lovett, this is for you. Make yourself look as professional as possible, you'll have to tie your hair back in a bun and make yourself look very business-oriented. Believe me, these people are very serious and they can sense falseness from miles away." Mrs. Lovett beaned and brought the girl into another hug. She shook both of their hands and left. "Remember now you two. Oh and I almost forgot, Mrs. Lovett, it's on the second floor room 216." They both nodded their heads and the plans were made.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------SAVE TOBY--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Nellie woke up extra early to get ready. She got into the dress, which felt so uncomfortable compared to her normal clothing style. She combed her hair out the best that she could, which was hard considering her hair was always so curly, and she hadn't brushed it so seriously in years. She tied her hair back into a bun and made herself look as professional as possible. She felt like she was about to be interviewed for a job she didn't want. She was only doing this to save the lad she thought of as her real son. She walked out to her shop to see the barber waiting for her. He took one look at her, smirked and began to chuckle in a mocking way. He opened the door for her and she gave him a playful push. "I'm sorry my pet, I just never thought I'd see you dress so, seriously. I must say, it's not a nice as your regular dresses." She smiled at that comment, so he did notice her, at time to time at least. They got into the carriage and were off to the the workhouse.

They arrived at the large brick building and Mrs. Lovett was shocked by how horrible it looked. She had expected that it wouldn't look like some palace, but it was worse than she had even imagined, it looked like so prison for children. There were bars on all of the windows, keeping the children from running away and alarms on either side of the doorway, somehow stopping children from running out the door safely. Sweeney gave the baker a small nod before going into the large building. Nellie stood waiting and watching as Sweeney talked to the man who had greeted him. Mrs. Lovett slowly opened the door a crack, in order to catch small pieces of the conversation. "Of course Mr. Todd, we have plenty of young lads here you might be interested in. I know they're not too thrilled about bein' stuck in here." The man walked off and Sweeney followed, but not before giving Mrs. Lovett as small smile, a wink and a whisper of "Good luck Mrs. Lovett." She snuck inside as quietly as possible.

Everything was going pretty well, and Nellie was coming close to the staircase leading up to the second floor when suddenly she caught sight of a woman who made her want to hide herself, just in order for her not to be seen by her. Mimi was walking down the steps and in her direction as well. Mrs. Lovett though that if she tried to avoid contact with the woman, she'd be safe. She was wrong though, "Excuse me, 'ho are you?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up quickly to see Mimi staring at her sternly. She had to come up with something quickly, so she just decided to wing it. "I'm new, the head boss said 'e needed more workers, so here I am ma'am." Mimi nodded her head and looked at Nellie suspiciously, but then simply said 'right' and was on her way. The baker sighed with relief and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

She looked around for what felt like ages, then she finally found room 212. _'Oh good, I'm almost there.'_She continued walking until she came to a door marked 216. She took out the key Emily left with her, according to Emily it was a skeleton key **(for those that may not know-it's a key that opens every door to a building).**She unlocked the door and slid into the room as quickly and quietly as possible. She looked around and saw a lad sitting on a cot, his head buried in his knees, and his knees raised up to his chest. He must have gotten frightened by the sound of the door opened and though it was one of the workers. "Toby, Toby." Mrs. Lovett lowered herself and moved his hair away from his face.

Toby looked up quickkly at the sound of a sweet voice. "Emi..." but instead of seeing green eyes and shoulder length black hair, he saw glistening chocolate-brown eyes and auburn hair that was tightly wound in a bun, but with some loos strand that were round in tight auburn ringlets.

Toby grinned extremely, clasped his arms around her neck, and squeezed her as hard as he could. "Mum, mum ! You came to get me !" The stayed like that, both starting to feel tears and pulled apart.

Nellie put her finger to her lips and Toby quieted down as they walked down the hall of the large building. "Here Toby, get om my back, I don't want too much noise. I've missed you too much, and I don't wanna lose ya again." Toby nodded and got on her back. They were close to the staircase, when like when Mrs. Lovett almost got caught another worker came their way. Toby slid off of Nellie's back and held her hand as they walked along casually. The worked spotted them and stopped them from continuing on. He asked where they were off to. Nellie thought, what had Emily said to say as a n answer. "The lad was staring ti feel sick sir, said 'e needed to go out for a bit of fresh air. Then I'll have right back here, alright?" The man nodded and continued on past the pair. Toby grinned at Mrs. Lovett and she gave him a small smile.

The rest of the way was easy and soom they were outside in the cool London air once more. Emily ran over to them and gave Mrs. Lovett a small hug. "I was worrying about you, but I'm so glad it worked. Now I just have to go find Mr. Todd for you two."

Once Emily had went inside Toby turned to Nellie. "Mr. Todd, he's here too? Why would 'e come?"

Nellie gave him a small smile. "'e came wiv me to get you Toby, he's really not as bad as you think. Dont' tell him I said this, but I think you grew on 'im love." Toby giggled and wrapped his arms around her as she gave him another hug.

Emily looked throughout the building, but Sweeney was nowhere in sight. Just as she felt she'd lost him somewhere she spotted him walking along with the man he'd met before. She quickly walked up to the pair and whispered "Free," giving the barber a small nudge to let him know the message was for him.

He smiled briefly then turned to the man again. "Mr. Barrie, I actually think I've changed my mind. I really don't think I'll be needing anyone right at this moment." The man nodded his head understandingly and Sweeney walked off.

As soon as he spotted the two of them, Sweeney ran over to Mrs. Lovett and Toby. Mrs. Lovett threw her arms around him and he did the same. They stopped and Sweeney slammed his lips on hers. They stood there kissing for some time before pulling away from each other. "I'm so glad you're alright Nellie. You're certainly a bloody wonder, and you never cease to surprise me." He hugged her again and whispered "I don't know what would have happened if they caught you in there." Nellie replied that she couldn't do anything without him. She smiled broadly and locked her lips with his.

Toby watched as the two reunited with a large smile on his face. Maybe the barber wasn't so bad, he had helped to save him after all. And he did seem to really be interested in his mum now, he liked seeing it. He walked over and gave his mom a hug from the side. Mrs. Lovett looked down and laughed./ "I'm just glad everything can go back to normal now. Come on you two, let's go before anything else happens." They all nodded their heads, got into the carriage that Emily had gotten for them, and were off. They turned around quickly to see Emily standing at one of the windows waving them goodbye. They waved back as they drove off.

Sweeney sat in the carriage watching everything pass by them as they rode along the cobblestoned streets. He looked over at a sleeping Nellie Lovett as she had her arm around her son, and he looked at Toby, whose arms were around his mother's stomach. He smiled a bit thinking about what happened in these past few days. He realized something, the boy wasn't as bad as he had thought, and the baker was much more special to him now as she had been in the beginning. He realized within this time, that he could or could not love her. Even if he didn't love her though, he did care for her and about her greatly. And he knew he wouldn't be much without her there by his side. He knew that he needed her to be there for him, and he was happy that she was. Yes he, the demon barber, was happy. **:o : )**

**I hope you enjoyed ****The Introduction****. Reviews are greatly appreciated and they make me smile. Now all I have to do is do my last chapter of ****The Fortune Teller****and I'll be up to date, coolies! I kept getting stuck with this one, but it happened. I would love to thank all of my faithful reviewers who've read every chapter, and even those who've read but not reviewed. You people are the reason I keep writing these things, lol. So again, thank you so much. You all get free XDs in your review replies to this chapter. P.S. Yes the guy's last name Barrie did come from**** James Matthew Barrie** of Finding Neverland. Peace and waffles. (Don't know where the waffles came from-I just feel random happy). XD


End file.
